Seiya
by skylover4life
Summary: Despite the circumstance and odds against her she was certain of three things: One. She was going to find her identity on way or another. Two. That Despite his lack of parenting skills her adoptive father would always be there. ...Three. She was determined to keep their team together and nothing would stop her from doing so. [Eventual SasukeXOC]


**CHAPTER 1: ENTER! Seiya Hatake! **

The silence of the forest is cut with the crunch of broken leaves and twigs. She hadn't known why, but the girl knew she had to run; to run as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. Her thoughts became hazy and anything within her line of sight was starting to become a blur. The muscles in her right arm ached as she held a long object wrapped in wool cloth.

'She mustn't forget to protect it',she muttered repeatedly.

"My Name is Seiya of...I must...protect it...protect...it from the kingdom.." She mouthed the same phrase painfully and began to almost croak the words. Her throat was raw and inflamed. There had been several bruises and burns on her arms and chest.

She hacked and stumbled against a tree and held herself there. She slumped against it and looked at her left palm. Her thoughts were almost non existent at this point as the warm thick liquid dripped from her palms. Her eyes had lost almost all sense of awareness. It was as if that phrase was her very existence. Almost as if it was all she ever knew.

She slumped further on the ground and began to inch forward carefully cradling the object in her arm protectively. She was on all four as she tried desperately to ignore the tender burns on her knees as her weight pressed them on the ground. She stopped and fought back the screams. welling in her throat. She recited the phrase again and again, unaware that the more time had passed shorter the sentence had been.

"My...n..name..i-s ...S..ss...Sei...ya...protect...it..."

Her sight became blurry and her face was moistened by the tears streaming from her face. They trailed on her chapped lips and seethed upon the contact. She whimpered and wailed inaudibly. Her breathing wavered and a fit of coughs followed. She wheezed and the the midst of her moaning the ground beneath her collapsed sending here body tumbling down a hill like a ragdoll in the forest. the moist dirt filled her cuts and burns as she rolled down still cradling the cold wrapped item. Her hoarse screams muffled by the crumbling earth that tumbled with her. Her body came to a halt as it hit a large amount of smooth rocks. The oxygen in her lungs had been forced out with a wretched gurgling gasp as blood seeped from her mouth. She mustered the strength to lay on her side. Her scarlet hair as singed at the tips and covered in dirt, sweat and grime.

She could feel the gurgling of each breath she took as the blood and fluid filled her lugs, starving her of oxygen. Her sight began to completely fog over until her vision was nothing but black.

"My...name...is SEIYA."

* * *

"SEIYA!-CHAN!"

I gasped and fumbled in the mess of thick blankets. I looked around alarmed only to stare blankly at a pair of ocean blue orbs staring at my shooken form. ;

"Seiya-chan! It's just me!" I looked at the blonde in the orange jumpsuit and saw various ice kunai around him like a silhouette.

"Dammit Naruto! How many times have I told the three of you to knock?!" I pointed at him. I brought both my palms out and one of my hands had been mitten less. My right hand which should have had a mitten was missing. with my gloved left hand i picked up my baby blue mitten off the floor and slipped my right hand in.

Naruto scratched his cheek and threw his arms behind his head.

"I did! Your freaky dad was the one who answered the door!" Just the a head of silver hair peered though the door. His attention mainly focused on the book he read. "Ah, yes. Seiya you`re weird friend is here." He ignored the mess. and gave Naruto a look of hindrance. "I still don't like you." He turned around before reminding Seiya. "You should get dressed, You're about to be late for class."

As he left Naruto huffed in defiance. "Jeez, he still doesn't like me. Isn't the geezer gonna be one of the Jounin's assigned for a team or something?"

"So you HAVE been studying huh? Well, yeah. So is Madoka. Since there was three of us added in late Madoka was asked to be an instructor too"

Naruto's mouth watered. "Oh! I love Madoka-sensei's cooking!~" He jumped in joy at the thought of her homemade ramen. It could give Ichiroku's ramen a run for their money.

"Alright, Let me get cleaned up and we'll be off in no time at all."

"Today is the day I beat Sasuke! Believe it!

"Whatever you say Naruto."

* * *

The way there had been quiet as Naruto and I bounded and soared through the air with each jump. Naruto spoke breaking the silence.

"You Okay Seiya-chan?" I looked over my shoulder and saw the concern in his eyes." Naruto had been like family to me with my short time here. I hadn't remember a thing about myself. Other than that my name was Seiya and and that I must protect the sword I had been found grasping on for dear life. I fastened the shoulder strap with my gloved hand from the long black slender bag. it it was secured by two blue fastening straps.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry. I guess I'm a little nervous about the phase out exam. " I grinned at him reassuringly. He didn't look convinced but decided to let the subject go.

Once there, two similar orange heads stood in front of the academy waiting for us.

"Morning." Satoshi waved but with little enthusiasm. He shoved his hands into his purple sleeveless shirt. His scarf covered his lower face. He was often compare to the Uchiha by many of the girls around the academy. Even their hairstyles were similar at the beginning of the year that it made him change his hairstyle completely. He had decided he would try a handful of gel and the messy hairstyle a try. Needless to say now he looked more like his twin. Still better than looking like the Uchiha boy in his opinion.

Kaze was the more carefree of the twins. from far off one could see that they were twins. however, up close they had different face structures. Satoshi had more of a heart faced shape, his chin was more sharper than Kaze.

Kaze's face shaped was more rounder and his jawline was thicker. Like myself. They had also been found in horrid conditions lost and unconscious in the woods. They also shared a eerie trait along with me. Amnesia of our lives before the village.

"Lookin' good Seiya-chan! Ready for the Phase out exam?" Kaze said grinning as all four of us walked in the academy.

"You bet." I said returning a toothy grin.

Naruto ran in front of us and began to walk backwards as he talked. He threw his arms behind his head.

"Just wait and see you guys! This exam will be a piece of cake! I'll do so great that Sakura-chan will confess her undying love for me." He blushed and pantomimed the action of a kiss.

"Eww. Gross. Nobody needs to see your romantic roleplaying Naruto." Kaze made gagging noises and I held back my laughter.

"EH? Shut up! You just don't understand because your not..IN LOVE!" Naruto exclaimed giving Kaze a pout. Satoshi walked forward and flicked Naruto's forehead and started to walk in the classroom.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He rubbed the angry red dot on his forehead. He simply hummed and and gave him a smirk.

"C'mon doofus. We don't have all day."

I grinned and began to push Naruto in the Classroom being followed by Kaze Who beamed from excitement. "Keep dreaming Romeo." I say with a playful shove.

Walking in the small classroom we got the same reaction as always. It was always a group of female students. The whispered acidly when ever Naruto was around, Make faces when I was with the boys and giggled whenever the twins walked by they squealed.

I huffed in annoyance and The four of us sat in pairs of two.

I sat next to Naruto and the twins took their seat in a table behind us. We sat farther away from the others. You could say we were like the group of black sheep in a herd of white sheep. The twins and I were seen as foreigners who could not be trusted by many villagers. Upon their first arrival they were often ignored but it all went downhill when they discovered they latent abilities we possessed. Satoshi had the ability of fire. Unfortunately it isn't anything we can turn off. For example, the temperature around his body is 10 degrees warmer than the actual temperature outside. Cloud has the ability of the wind. Depending on the boys mood the wind around him would react accordingly. I looked gloved hands. I stared at the black synthetic fiber. Not too long ago I had been the last to find out my affinity for ice.

I was still far too confused to understand what happened on the day my ability came to be. Through the year my search had been fruitless an had given me more questions than answers. Even the Third Hokage had very little information and said I was not yet allowed to get the files of their findings until I was at least Fifteen. I'm not really sure when that would be exactly but, they would wait and evaluate our recovery. The recovery of our memories.

Naruto shivered slightly every once in a while but he had become quite accustomed to the strange and unnatural temperatures of his companions.

Before they knew it, class had already started and one by one they all went to take the Phase out exam. Or as many called it the Graduation Exam. According to Madoka-sensei and my Father, It was technically a "Phase out" Exam. We would basically move to the next phase of the shinobi branch. There were also rumors among us that there also might be a "Phase in" Exam as as well.

* * *

Naruto moaned in boredom. "Man! I'm going to be one of the last ones to take this damn exam."

"Relax already. You got it in the bag. You've been practicing haven't you?" Satoshi said while doodling on a piece of note book paper.

I played with the latches on my blade bag as I waited. Kaze watched me.

"You know, If it hadn't been for Naruto's help, That sword along with Madoka would have been gone."

Naruto laughed embarrassed and scratched his chin. "What can I say? A hero always makes a grand entrance!"

"Don't get so full of yourself Naruto", Satoshi added without looking up from his paper.

"It was strange that Madoka-sensei was also targeted by those thugs. If it hadn't been for Mizuki's plot against Naruto he probably wouldn't had perfected the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Oh! I remember, It all started when-" As I began to recall our Adventure Iruka-sensei opened the door and looked at the smaller number of students left in the classroom.

"Hatake, Seiya."

The butterflies in my belly were running loose and wild at the mention of my name. As my friends wished me luck I grabbed my Back and began to walk towards the door where Iruka-sensei had been waiting.

Luckily the "Phase out" Exam had been a Practical. Well, that's how my Father had worded it anyway. Based on the details he gave me, Practicals relied based on physical strength and abilities for battle. Meanwhile the Written Exams relied more on Calculations and Situational knowledge.

As I made my way to Iruka-Sensei I felt an icy stare in my direction I looked to my right and on the last row in the back A pair of onyx eyes stared back at me. His gaze seemed more like a lion stalking its prey, It was almost challenging. Our eyes locked.

Sasuke Uchiha, Who was known as a child prodigy, also as the number one rookie of the year. He excelled in areas most had trouble with and he was loved by many.

He was also a loner and looked down on just about everybody. He was a jerk and picked fights with anyone who looked like a formidable opponent. I assumed I was never good enough for his eyes therefore he didn't need waste his time.

I tore away from his gaze, put my hands in my pocket and scoffed lightly and left the room with Iruka-sensei. It's not like I care where I get ranked as long as I'm not dead last.

Little did I know that in his eyes, I had accepted a Challenge from the Lion itself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Any Story art will be on my Instagram! My account namee there is SKYLOVER4LIFE Check out any art on Seiya there! Stick around for more. As for My other story for Ghost Hunt. It will be on Hiatus for a little while. I wans't very Satisfied how that one came out but I can honestly say I like how The first chapter of Seiya's story came out. As you can see, With her prescence and the others. The Naruto story has changed based on her presence along with the twins. I actually have a lot of material written and drawn out for this story and im determined to get things done. See you all in the next chapter!**_


End file.
